


My SOUL beats for you

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Series: Undertale One-Shot Collections [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, This is one of my biggest OTPs, because UNDYNE, otp prompts, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: Three Alphyne-one shots. The first one is an AU, the other two are just Classic Undyne and Alphys as we all know and love them.





	1. Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get rid of an almost year long Writer's Block, so these are probably going to be pretty short at least in the beginning.

Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard, hurried through the palace halls. She was going to meet her lover, Princess Alphys, in said monster’s lab. The princess was a brilliant scientist, and had in this lab built a robot with a soul. Mettaton was now the kingdom’s new star.

She grinned as she reached the princess’ private part of the palace. She hadn’t seen Alphys for a month, having been away on Guard business in the other half of the realm. She couldn’t wait to see the other again.

She forced herself to knock on the lab’s door, as the last time she had just barged in the smaller had almost burnt a hole in the floor with the volatile chemicals that were kept in there, purely out of surprise. As soon as she heard the confirming ”come in” she opened the door, grinning widely.

”Alphys!” She shouted, unable to keep quiet, and strode toward her lover. The princess squealed, and hurried toward her as well. Meeting in the middle of the large room Undyne swept Alphys of her feet, kissing her passionately. Because Undyne did nothing non-passionately. That would be boring. Not that kissing Alphys ever could be boring, but it was _even better_ when done with passion.

”Undyne!” Alphys gasped out between kisses. ”I-I’ve missed you… so m-much!”

As they eventually let go of each other, and the captain put the other down on her own feet once more. Alphys smiled, looking nervous.

”I’ve g-got something for y-you.” She revealed, wringing her hands together. ”To w-welcome you home.”

Undyne raised her eyebrows, and smiled in curiousity, following the other to the part of the lab with fridges to keep both chemicals and the food the princess ate when too busy to get up from her lab. It was lucky she was only fifth in line for the throne, otherwise the kingdom would’ve gotten a scientist instead of a civil servant on its throne – not that Undyne doubted that Alphys would’ve made an awesome queen – or Alphys would’ve been forced to spend more time studying politics than mechanics and chemistry.

The princess looked nervous as she opened one of the fridges, taking out a tin. She handed it to Undyne, who opened it.

The captain’s eyes widened as she looked at the content. It was filled with cookies. She smiled.  
”How sweet. Thank you, Alph! They look _delicious_.”

Alphys blushed, and Undyne lifted one to her mouth to take a bite before an odd smell hit her. Slowly she put it down, sniffing the other cookies as well. She recognized that smell from all the time she had spent here in the laboratory.

”Alphys, why do these cookies smell of hydrogen peroxide?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise:Alphys bakes Undyne cookies out of love. Unfortunately Undyne is pretty sure these cookies are a biohazard.
> 
> Bonus:Royalty AU
> 
> I'm not really sure I left off on a good place. So this might get a small continuation some day.


	2. Beneath the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it's July, but it was the first prompt the generator gave me (well, second, but the first one was about playing in the snow and with a fish and a lizard monster that doesn't really work well).

Alphys was sitting in the couch in her and her girlfriend’s shared apartment, a science book in her lap. She had been trying to read it for about an hour, but she just couldn’t focus when Undyne was standing there in the door, under the plant she had hung in the roof for some reason, trying to look so innocent. The scientist couldn’t for her life understand what she was doing. It was frankly almost worrying.

Undyne kept staring at her pretty girlfriend who was sitting on the other side of the room, openly staring at her. She was proud that Alphys had gotten the guts to do that, only a few months before she would’ve been almost scared when being caught staring like that. The depression therapy, medication and support the lizard had gotten really did help.

Undyne had been out shopping for Christmas gifts – there was only two days left after all – when she had come upon a human selling mistletoes. When she asked the human why they were selling those things she had gotten to know there was a Christmas traditions in many parts of the world that if two people met beneath the mistletoe they had to kiss. So obviously she could not pass up on this wonderful opportunity. Now she was only waiting for Alphys to pass her so she could give a holiday kiss. What an awesome tradition.

Alphys frowned when she saw Undyne giggle where she was standing. What was even going on here? This was incredibly confusing. Sighing, she put down the book. She would get no reading done this way. She sighed and stood up, planning to go get some hot cocoa. Neither part of the couple did very well in the cold of winter, but they had wanted to stay here for their first Christmas on the Surface. With their family and friends. In future years there was a possibility they would migrate to a warmer place during the cold months, though.

”U-Undyne?” She asked while moving toward her girlfriend. Undyne’s grin was growing the closer she got and it was starting to feel very odd. ”C-could you move? You’re blocking the d-doorway.”

Undyne just shook her head, grinning wider. Raising an eyebrow, or what constituted as an eyebrow on a lizard, Alphys made a move to press past the taller monster, if she refused to get out of the way. But just as she passed beneath the plant – a mistletoe, Alphys was pretty sure now when she saw it closer – Undyne leaned down and pressed her mouth to Alphys’, hard.

Surprised, she struggled for a moment before melting into the kiss. Kissing Undyne really was one of the best things ever. Better than science, even! She threw her arms around her girlfriend, who held her face in place.

As they finally broke the kiss out of a need to breathe Alphys blushed and looked up at Undyne.

”What was t-that for?”

”Mistletoe! It’s a human tradition!” Undyne exclaimed, looking breathless but extremely satisfied with herself. ”If you meet under one you have to kiss! Awesome, right?”

Alphys couldn’t help but smile brightly. She put her arms around the other’s waist, snuggling into her stomach.

”Yeah. That is an amazing tradition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undyne hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Alphys doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Undyne has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.
> 
> You can also find this chapter in my fic "Odd's Drabbles and Short Stories"
> 
> Headcanon: Once on the Surface, Alphys & Undyne spend half their winters and Christmases at home and half in a cottage in some warm country, since neither of them does very well in the cold. Once they have children, though, the kids get to decide where to celebrate.


	3. Music

Oddly enough, Alphys hadn’t know Undyne knew how to play the piano. It had never come up. The few occasions she had been at Undyne’s house in Waterfall she had just assumed the piano was for decoration or sentimentality or something, and gotten distracted before she could ask.

Therefore, now when she had come to visit Undyne in her house on the Surface, she had been confused when she first heard the music.

She had walked into the house – Undyne never locked her doors when she was home – and called her girlfriend’s name. There was no reply but music. Then she stood by the doorframe into the living room, and saw how the fish monster’s fingers were gently moving over the keys. Alphys had never seen Undyne doing anything so gently before.

The music was beautiful, and Undyne was beautiful as she played. Completely enarmoured in the melody, not even realizing she had company. Her smile was so happy and mild.

A few finishing tones, and with a soft pressing of the last key the song was over.

Alphys couldn’t help herself. She applauded.

Undyne jerked in surprise, and quickly turned to see her where she stood. Then she did something Alphys hadn’t even known Unyne could. She blushed.

“A-Alphys!” she exclaimed, actually _stuttering_ slightly. “How long have you been standing there?”

Alphys couldn’t help but smile. Her girlfriend was so cute sometimes.

“N-not long. I di-didn’t know y-you could play?”

“Yeah…” Undyne rubbed her neck as she stood up. Some of her hair got in her face and she moved it to behind her ear. “I’ve never really… played in front of anyone except Gerson, Asgore and Papyrus.”

She still looked slightly embarrassed at being caught.

Alphys couldn’t help herself. She walked straight up to Undyne, and pulled her down. She then pressed a kiss straightly onto her girlfriend’s lips. Undyne blinked in surprise, Alphys usually wasn’t so bold, but then reciprocated happily.

“It w-was beautiful,” Alphys told her once they parted. “Y-you were beautiful.”

Once again, Undyne _blushed_. The lizard couldn’t help but giggle slightly. She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Undyne can't ALWAYS be tough and awesome. Just almost always. Sometimes she's shy and awesome instead. Not often, but it happens. Perhaps only with Alphys, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated, but comments are the most treasured.


End file.
